


Link and the suspicious looking beggar

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bittersweet Ending, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Gay, Gay Sex, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Male Slash, Pansexual Character, Poverty, Prostitution, Sad and Sweet, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Link, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because who said the hero has to end with the princess and not with some minor NPC?This is the tale of how Link fell for the beggar of Castle Town.





	1. Intro

I really,really don't know what I thought when I decided to write this.Anyway,I hope that the few people that is going to read it enjoys it.


	2. Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link was always attracted to the beggar since he was little,even if he didn't know what the hell they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that the beggar isn't secretly rich like in the game,because c'mon man,how can you be poor and have so much money to give for the things they give you!?

Tall,slim body.Not a very manly construction,but not a girly one neither.Long hair,reaching their shoulders and bangs covering half of their face,not allowing to inspect their features closely and a begging voice.Not husky,not high pitched.That voice just denoted sadness and need.  
That person immediately struck young Link with curiosity and worry.Two things came to his mind:"What's wrong with that person?he seems so miserable" and "But…that's a boy or a girl?".Maybe the latter was a bit stupid at the moment,but he couldn't help but wonder.That person looked way too ambiguous.Anyways,he brushed off the stupid questions and went to their stall;or at least what he thought it was.Otherwise,why would they be sitting on that rug?Only merchants did that,right?

-Hello!- He greeted cheerfully.

-Something…- Their voice sounded broken;like they were going to cry in any second.

-Huh?-

-Something…sell me something,please…anything…I'll pay you with anything I have.-

-W-What do you mean by selling you anything?-

-I said anything,kid!- They shouted,startling the poor child.They realized,so they looked down and softened their voice. -S-Sorry.It's just…that I'm starving,y'know?I haven't eaten anything since…I don't know anymore.-

"Starving?" Link thought.He didn't know what poverty was;the kokiris lived decently.They ate everyday and had everything that they needed thanks to the forest and the Deku Tree's blessings.And the other people he saw at Castle Town seemed to have a decent life too…except that poor person.

-I understand if you can't give me anything.I'm sorr-…

-Wait a moment!- He asked before running away to the crowd of people surrounding one of the food stalls.He had to push away some people and receive accidental hits from them,but he finally managed to reach the lady selling the food.Link never saw so many food before,and so different;he was used to just eating vegetables,fruits and not much more,so he found town's food amazing.After thinking a bit about it,he chose what,from his point of view,were the most tasty-looking and curious aliments of the stall and ran back to the beggar's corner (He heard people calling this person like that;Link didn't really knew what it meant.But it was the only way he had to refer to him in his thoughts)

-There!So you don't keep starving.- He announced,happy as he put the bag of food in the rug.The beggar saw what the bag had inside and covered their mouth with their hands,surprised and looked back at Link.

-I can't…or…no,I can't!-

-What?-

-There's so much food,I can't have it!- They said,shaking their head. -Keep it for yourself,kid.It would be a waste.- They tried to gave back the bag to the blonde.

-A waste?You need it more than me,come on!- Obviously,he insisted and put the bag back where he left it.

-I'll just eat one small bite.I don't need more than that.-

Link sighed,feeling really bad for the beggar.What things did they go through to think about themselves like that?Fortunately,he had an idea.

-You say I should eat the food,right?-

-Of course!-

-Very well,then!- With that signature smile of his,he sat down at their side and giggled. -Let's eat it together so no one is hungry!Deal?-

-…Deal.- They mumbled,looking down again.The little one could swear they were blushing,but he wasn't really sure with all that hair they had.Once more he had to stop thinking about silly things and center.They ate some of the food,laughing and chatting about trivial things.He discovered that the beggar wasn't much older than him;they were 15.It was really sad to think about it,he probably couldn't live like that if he were on their shoes.That person was strong,really strong.Link admired them for that.

They finished eating,and meanwhile they were already full,there still was food left.The younger one insisted that they should keep it,but like before,they didn't want to.

-No,no,no.I can survive more days,thanks to what I already ate.You have done enough for me.-

-But what if I want to do more?-

-It's not necessary…-

The fact that he couldn't look at their eyes put him nervous,and that feeling increased whenever they looked away.He was used to his friends in the forest,always sincere and showing how they felt.And,of course,they always looked at you in the eyes.Another sigh.

-Okay,okay.I'll keep the cookies and…how was it called?-

-Chocolate.It's chocolate.-

-Right,chocolate!Well,I'll keep that too,and you keep everything else.-

The beggar giggled,cute,innocently,like the child they were that absolutely didn't deserve the life they had.

-You have a sweet tooth,huh?-

-Well…it's not my fault!This chocolate thing is delicious.We didn't have it back in the forest and…

-I know,I know.-

The sound of their giggles made him so happy,with his stomach feeling warm and weird,but in a good way (Because chocolate can't make you feel that,right?He wasn't really sure).They looked so different from when he saw them at first,they didn't look nor sound like they were going to cry anymore.

-Link!!-

-Huh?What's wrong,Navi?-

-We have to hurry up and go to the castle!If we don't,night will come and we don't have time to waste.-

-Oh right…hey,you-…

-Don't worry,I'm sorry I bothered you…good luck finding the princess.-

-You didn't bother me!And…thank you very much.I'll come to see you again,okay?It's a deal.- Link declared,raising his pinky finger.The beggar did the same,and thus they made that promise official.That warm in the belly came back,now even stronger.And with that began the story of the hero of Hyrule and a homeless person of Castle Town.


	3. Dancing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link didn't forget that promise,so,after defeating King Dodongo,Zelda isn't the one he visits first.

-You DANCED?With the leader of the gorons?-

-Well,yeah.What's wrong with that?- Was what Link meant to say,but it didn't came out perfectly because he was chewing some chocolate cake.Meanwhile,his new friend preferred eating a strawberry one.

-I knew you were weird when I first saw you running around the place with Navi by your side,but I didn't expect this much.-

-Wait,did you just call me?…- Navi said,surprised and offended,making the beggar laugh.

-No,no!You're cool,Navi.I never saw a fairy before,you know?-

-Hey!I bet I'm the first forest boy you saw,too!and the first hero too,of course.-

-Now you call yourself a hero?- They asked jokingly.

-Zelda said I am!-

-…You're hopeless,really.-

The three kept talking,laughing and messing with each other.Link had always been the joking type,but even Navi noticed how he tried to make the beggar laugh everytime he could.She found it extremely cute and kind of him to make that poor person's life a bit more bearable,and how they had quickly became friends.She liked them,too.They were a very kind person,even if they also were kinda shy.

-So…you don't like dancing?- Link asked,looking directly at their eyes (or whatever hid those bangs).

-It's…not that.- Like they did the day they met Link,they looked down everytime they were embarrassed or a private subject came. -Like I said,I'm too shy.And with a good reason to be;I'll probably screw up and everyone will laugh.-

The younger one let out an indignant "Hmmph" and stood of,taking two steps to the front.The older,scared,started mumbling about how they felt sorry for whatever they said and fell silent when they realized what he was doing.He was DANCING,in front of everyone!That boy didn't know what shame was,?  
They instantly recognized the "goron moves" he explained while they were chatting.They couldn't help but stare in awe and smile.He looked so happy,and carefree.And,sincerely,he danced well.

-See?Nothing's happening!- He exclaimed.Then,he came back to them and pointed with his chin to that lovey-dovey couple that wandered around the market everyday. -Look how they're dancing,too!And nobody's saying anything!- Offering his hand to them,he begged them in a soft,sweet tone. -Come on…-

"Not in this lifetime",they usually would've answered,but they couldn't say "No" to those big,shiny eyes.They were sooo blue…that was what they thought everytime they looked at them.  
Still in awe,they took his hand and danced separately,Link trying to teach them how they danced back in the forest.It turned out the older one was a quick learner (Or maybe it was because of Link's encouragements) and ended up doing it very well and enjoying every second of it (Dancing,but dancing with Link,specifically),until the young boy suddenly stopped and gazed who knows where.

-Link?What's wrong?-

-Let's try another kind of dancing!-

-Wha-…?

Their mind stopped working when they felt the blonde's arms around him.They could feel the heat coming to their cheeks.That boy was going to drive them crazy!He arrives and then suddenly he saves them from hunger,makes them laugh,makes physical contact that nobody made with them in their whole life…he…he made them HAPPY!

-Let's do it like that couple,okay?I've never done it before!-

"He's dumb",they thought.But a very loveable dumb.

-Okay,if you insist…- They said,almost whispering.Thank the Goddesses he heard it and they didn't had to say it again.First,it was slow,silent and kinda awkward,unlike the last dance which was full of laughs,smiles and happiness.Then they both slowly learnt to dance properly like that,and the laughter,jokes and sweet nothings like telling each other how well they did it came back.And now it was even better,they both thought.They somehow enjoyed being so close to eachother and didn't mind about how "weird" it was…until Navi had to warn Link about how it was to night time was close and they had to go see Zelda as soon as possible.They sadly said goodbye to each other,not knowing when would it come the next time they could hang out for a while.

"Worth it",they both thought later,giggling as they remembered all the fun they had together,and how waiting to see him/them (respectively) would be nothing if they kept that memory.


	4. When they hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to turn darker,for both Link and the beggar

-Come on,Link…keep running,you can do this!- Navi exclaimed with desperation.The child stopped,panting and held the side of his stomach,which was bleeding.

-It hurts,Navi…so much…- He answered,kneeling down with his eyes tightly shut,but he had to stand up with difficulty and keep running when he heard another stalchild appearing from under the ground.Navi kept encouraging her child and shoutin at him to keep him alert.Because of pure luck,they managed to enter to Castle Town.It resulted that one of the soldiers forgot to close the bridge and screamed when he saw Link,thinking he was a ghost.  
Without any energy left,he fell to the cold,stone floor of the streets.He felt kind of sleepy,and that wound hurt so much…

-Link!!- Someone shouted,but it wasn't Navi.There they were.His beloved friend,the beggar.They quicky ran to him and cupped his face with their hands,causing Link to open his eyes.The older one gasped in horror when they saw the blood on his clothes.Link could swear his friend looked messier than usual,but he wasn't in the situation to conspiring things.

-Let me help you,okay?Wait for me,just for a second…resist…-

-'Kay…- He managed to mumble.That was sufficient to them;they nodded and went to some street not very far from where he was.He struggled to resist the pain without sleeping,meanwhile Navi begged him to survive and told him how strong he was,that he could go through this until the redhead comes back,holding something.Link went blurry,and suddenly he felt how they carefully opened his mouth and some liquid entered to it."It's sweet",he thought.Eventually,his vision was clear again and the bleeding stopped.He felt dizzy and the pain was still there,but it was nothing compared to what it was like before drinking that sweet drink.

-How are you feeling?-

-I'm so much better.Thanks…-

-Oh,I'm so glad…I don't what I'll do if…

Link let out a small,weak laugh. -I know…what was that weird thing you made me drink?-

-A potion.I went to the bazaar's man house and bought one,saying it was an emergency.-

-Bought it…?-

That was weird,very weird.Link knew his friend never had any rupees;and if he had,he bought food with them.And potions weren't exactly cheap.It was even weirder when they fell silent and looked away,like they always did when they were hiding something and mumbling something like "I didn't want to".

-Anyways…you can't go now…where are you going to stay?- They asked,avoiding the blonde's question.He decided it was a waste of timetime trying to interrogate them;nothing would come out,so he played along.

-The Inn,I guess.-

-Oh,nice…I guess it's time to go to sleep for me,too.You know,in my super comfy and expensive bed.- They made jokes about their poverty all the time,and that never failed to make Link sad.Thus he decided that night,there would be no more jokes.Just for that night,at least.

-Of course,you're coming with me.-

-Wha-…?

-I can afford it.Come on.-

-No,no.I sleep very well in my rug.I'm used to it already.-

Lie,that was a lie.The thing they wanted the most,was to have a home,and a bed,of course.The comfiest bed of Hyrule,with warm,nice smelling sheets.Oh,sleeping like that night sounded so good…but their pride didn't allow them to let him pay for him again.

-Listen up,you're awesome!You saved my life,okay?And the Deku Tree always told us to return favors.-

Again,Goddesses,how could they say no to that?With that voice and those innocent eyes.They couldn't help but end up accepting,so they helped the forest boy to stand up;(The potion healed him,but not completely.He probably would wait until daytime) and went to the Inn,the older one being more silent than usual.Link tried to deduct what the hell was happening to them that night,but nothing came out to his mind.

When they finally arrived,he almost asked for only one room,but the redhead immediately asked if it was possible to sleep in separate rooms,as nervous as when he asked them about the origin of that potion.He found that weird,very weird.Back in the forest,he slept in Saria's house,in the same room as her so many times,and there was nothing wrong with that.Why was it wrong to sleep with his new friend,then?  
Anyways,when Link was ready to sleep,they came to his room for whatever reason.He didn't mind though,maybe they would tell him why were they acting like that.

-Sorry if I…

-No,no.Come here,take a seat.-

They doubted for a second,but ended up sitting down in Link's bed,with that distant gaze.He was already under the sheets.

-So…what happened to you,little guy?-

-Oh?…Oh,yeah.Night came sooner than I expected,and the Stalchilds won't leave me alone for a second.So I guess I distracted and…hehe.You know the rest…-

-You have to be careful.You know,if I didn't pass by,then maybe…-

He didn't need to listen more to know what they were referring to.Thinking about that possibility,he sighed and sat down in the bed.

-I know.Thank you so much.- Then,he grabbed their hand carefully,like they were the most fragile and important thing of the world.They flinched a bit,having to reassure themselved it was Link doing that.Link,that's right;nobody else.So they let him do it.

-You don't have to thank me,y'know…I'll never let nobody or anything hurt you.You are my only friend,after all…-

"But they hurt you too.I just don't know how they did it",Link thought.And that thought really saddened him,they saved his life,and then there he was;useless for them right now.

-I'll never let them hurt you,neither.You know that,right?You just have to ask me and…

He couldn't see their eyes,but he knew that if he could,his heart would break in two.They looked so sad;no,much more than that.Like they stole a part of them.They ruffled his hair,making him let out a sweet,small laugh.Startling them again,he gave them a big hug,hiding his face on their shoulder.They hugged him back,wanting to break down a cry a river.But if they did,what example would give him?They had to be strong.He almost DIED that night!That was worst than what they had been through that night,right?Even if they felt like they died on the inside…

-Don't worry.I know I have a hero by my side...- They answered,giggling.

-I guess so…-

-What do you mean?-

-I didn't know being a hero would be THIS hard.What if I can't do it?What if I…?-

They snuggled together,meanwhile the redhead played with those shiny,golden locks."So small",they thought.At that moment,they realized it.So small,and carrying the destiny of Hyrule on his shoulders.They wished he could be one of those happy kids,playing in the streets and only worrying about not arriving late to his home.His problems were nothing next to the problems they had.They were just weak.

-You can do it,I'm sure of it.And I bet Zelda is,too.You are strong,Link.Very strong.-

 

"So delicate",he thought.He was almost sure he could easily lift them up,without any effort.And he knew it was because of how little they could eat.He hated that.He could swing a sword,but could he stand to be hungry for days and days?To sleep on the cold floor,every night?To be alone for years?No,he couldn't.  
He wished they could live the best life;with a big house,lots and lots of money to buy everything they wanted,and a good bunch of friends.

-You are strong,too.More than I'll ever be.-

-Link…-

After a little moment of silence,they finally broke down and cried.Their silent sobs,feeling how they wetted his tunic with their tears made him want to cry,too.But he didn't.He didn't found out what happened to them that night,but he made sure of comfort them every way they could.But in the end,no words were needed;they just had to be at each other's side to believe everything would be alright.Meanwhile they could be together,they would never give up.Never.


	5. Losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link obtains the Zora Sapphire,but things don't go as well as he expected.Now he's ready to save the world,even if it means to let die a certain person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found so weird that people in Castle Town of the past didn't notice,you know,Zelda and Impa running away at full speed and Ganondorf chasing them.It's even stranger when you see that he killed that poor soldier,and what do we know?maybe he killed a few more.
> 
> That's why here people DO react to the situation and not keep doing their chores with happy background music.Prepare yourselves to a dose of feelings and maybe some angst.

"Go to the Temple of Time".These were the only words resounding in Link's head while he ran with all his strength to the town,but stopped when he saw that the issue affected the residents as well.The people didn't crowd to shop the coolest article or the tastiest vegetables,danced nor played around anymore;some talked,thinking about what to do,some tried to process what just happened and some panicked because of other unlucky people were injured by Ganondorf,probably because they interfered on a way or another.

Link saw how a woman screamed in horror and panic when she saw her husband lying down in the floor,injured.  
Link saw how that fluffy white dog wasn't wagging its tail anymore;now it was crying to its owner,who was having what it seemed like a panick attack.  
Link saw how that lovesick girl kept hugging her boyfriend,but now there weren't giggles,little kisses and sweet nothings.She was trembling,terrified of what Ganondorf could do when he came back. Link saw how that bald man wasn't running around anymore,how now he was there,staying still and watching everything with an empty expression,probably asking himself if everything was going to be alright. Link saw how the people's life was falling apart.

But one person was missing,and that made his heart skip a beat.His beloved redhead,his friend,the person that not only saved his life;the person that also helped him to have his confidence back (which was completely gone again by now,by the way).The person that mattered the most in Castle Town for him,even if it was selfish for a hero to value one person more than another.Link kept running,registering every place of the town,searching every corner.He didn't found the beggar,but he found one of the things that marked his life that fateful day.A bleeding soldier,sitting down against the wall,in one of those streets that nobody crossed.  
Link,tried,he really tried.He tried to cheer him up,to stop the bleeding,to search for any potion or fairy he had left.He hadn't.

-Are you the boy from the forest...?- The soldier asked,his voice being barely audible. -I-I have something to t-t-tell you...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, betrayed our King...Zelda's nanny, Impa, sensed danger and escaped from the castle with our Princess...the Princess was...waiting for a boy from the forest...that's you...- The man stopped talking for a moment to take a deep breath and ended up coughing.Coughing blood that stained in Link's arm,while he was cupping the soldier's face to keep him awake."No",the child begged."Please…" -She wanted to give something to the boy...if you received it from the Princess,hurry...to the Temple of Time...-

Like in the books,the soldier's voice got weaker and more broken,until he couldn't talk anymore and his gaze went to the ground.

-Hey.Hey…- Link smiled (or attempted to) to him,unable to accept what just happened. -Sir…please…let's go…I-I'll help you to stand up…and I'll buy a potion that will heal you in a second,trust me…- The kid's voice came out like a cry,even if he was doing his best to not let the tears fall. -Sir,come on…-

-Link…listen…- Navi murmured.The situation was breaking her heart as well;seeing everyone,and more importantly her child devastated like that was horrible.She could panic and cry all she wanted;she was so small that nobody would notice her tears.But she refused to,for Link.She had to stay strong,and maybe like that,he would do it too. -He isn't…he…will not move anymore…let's go…-

Link nodded and said a simple,yet broken and decided "Okay".He couldn't avoid his destiny anymore,and ignore that the world needed him only to search for his friend.Even if he losed them,he would do what was the best for everyone else.  
He would be a hero.


	6. Finding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older,sad Link goes to Kakariko and finds the ray of hope he needed to continue his adventure

At first,Link felt determined.He felt like with that new body of his,he could accomplish anything,that he was the strong,brave hero the people needed.But when he exited the Temple of Time and saw the dark,destroyed city full of Redeads (To be sincere,Link always feared those things.For him,they were scarier than King Dodongo),he couldn't help but feel useless now,remembering how cheerful the city was,and the faces of the residents.Now they were all…gone.Only if he were taller,and stronger,and…better,this wouldn't have to happen.But of course,he was a short,scrawny kid;what could he do aside from waiting?  
Frustrated with everything (and mostly,with himself),he went to Kakariko Village just like that Sheik guy told him.Could they trust him?,Navi asked.Link didn't know.But again,he was just a child that just woke up from a nap.Tall and buff,but still a child.Was he supposed to be more "mature" and "wise",or the change was all physical?Either way,the only thing he could do was to do as he was told,like the child he was.  
Then his depressing thoughts and dilemmas were interrupted by a very loud laugh that felt kind of familiar to him.Instinctively he followed that sound,and found something that made him blink several times just to reassure himself that he was not hallucinating.Those guys.One with blue clothes,the other with pink ones.Identical faces.Could they be…?Kakariko was close to the graveyard,and Link had always believed in ghosts and-…

-Hey,man!- 

The blonde's voice refused to come out at first,who knows why. -Hum…hey!-

-Look at my silly brother.Since we escaped from Castle Town,y'know,with everyone,he turned all shy!-

Link gasped in surprise.Now there weren't depressing thoughts or any thoughts in general.He was relying on his emotions,like he always did. -Wait,you mean…you aren't the only ones that escaped?-

-Of course not!Nobody was dumb enough to stay there.-

For the first time in that day,one of those happy,bright smile of his appeared on his face.He quickly thanked the man,leaving him weirded out.But Link didn't care.He ran all across the village,the smile still on his face when he saw the man was telling the truth.He recognized every person he knew in the past;of course,all these years affected some of them,but they were unmistakable .Or maybe it just was a hero thing to remember every person he talked to.

His heart nearly leapt out his chest when he saw that shade of red hair.He was far,but he knew it wasn't like Malon's or any other redhead he knew.Any other except…

-Hey!Heey!- He shouted to the person while he ran to them.They saw him,he noticed.But unlike him,they didn't smile or stood up and ran.They simply…watched.When Link finally ran what seemed like an eternity,there he was,face to face with them.But still no expression in their face.

-So…you lost your dear rug along the way,huh?- He jokingly said,looking how now he sat in the grass.Finally,they stoop up,looked at him from head to toes and opened the mouth,trying to say something.Nothing came out in the first seconds. -…Little guy?- They asked,asking both him and themselves if they were dreaming.No more words were needed to Link;he grabbed them in a bear hug.They stayed there,reactionless for a bit,but ended up hugging him back just as tight.

-I thought you…- They confessed.Unlike when they were childer,now they were the one hiding their face in his shoulder due to the height difference.

-I thought you did,too…and everyone else.I was so scared.-

They smiled.It made them happy knowing that he was the same sweet,silly,insecure boy with the heart of a hero they knew,always worrying about everyone.  
After a while,when they pulled away from the hug,they smiled sweet and awkwardly at each other.

-I'm not a "little guy" anymore,see?- 

They giggled,taking off his hat and ruffling his hair,just like before.Link was sure he was blushing furiously;he felt how his face and ears burned.But he didn't worry about that at that moment,he was so busy being happy to be embarrassed.

"I found you",they both thought."I really found you".

The people of Kakariko would always remember the day they saw the Hero of Time exiting their village flying with a hookshot,smiling like he just won one million of rupees.To this day,people still don't know the reason behind their hero's happiness.No storybook could tell.


	7. Worrying again about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are wrong,and Link knows it.

-…And then,I finally defeated Phantom Ganondorf!And then…-

The redhead nodded,listening attentively to their dear hero's story.After their questions,Link decided he couldn't have secrets with them and begin to tell his whole story.Why he collected the stones,why he disappeared from Hyrule for seven years,why he had to go to one place and then another…  
It was nice for both of them.He had someone who listened to his hero problems,and they finally knew more about him.Since they saw him when they were children,they had curiosity about him.His story,his personality,the things he liked…well,everything.They wanted to know everything about him.Maybe it was weird to feel that way about a person you just saw,but he was so bright,brave and interesting and they were so…dull.They thought he probably didn't have any interest in them.And they found it completely normal.

-…And that's why I have to go to the Death Mountain.- He finalized,sighing.They snuggled closer in signal of support,which Link was grateful for.He hugged him with one arm as a "Thank you".

-But it will be dark soon,why don't you stay in my house today?-

-…Wait,house?-

The two times he saw them,they were sitting in the grass,in that same corner.They never mentioned their house before,so he just assumed their economic situation was the same as seven years ago.

-Of course!I have my own house now…-

That didn't sound as happy as it should,Link thought.With them,it was always like that.There always was a last piece in the puzzle but the piece was nowhere to be seen,so the puzzle was left unsolved.They were the only puzzle he couldn't resolve.

-Good!I'm glad for you.- He decided to not ask about their mood swings. -So…will you take me?-

They frowned for a moment,but shook their head in denial and stood up after Link. -Come on!- They took his hand and guided him to their house,like they were used to.But this time,it was different.His hand was warm,and soft.Link thought the same about theirs.They both couldn't help but smile like idiots at the thought.  
People looked at them in a very weird way,but Link still didn't know why.The sound of them opening the door interrupted his thoughts.

-…A bow?- The blonde asked when he saw the green bow that was tied to the doorknob.They felt how their face started to burn with shame and anxiety.

-I…thought it was pretty.- 

Link chuckled and closed the door behind him.The house was just like them;modest,but pretty,welcoming and cozy."…Pretty?",he thought to himself for a moment."But they are",he argued while he stared at them.He may not know their gender,but he just couldn't deny it.When night came,Link insisted that they should sleep in their bed and that he would sleep with a blanket and a pillow on the floor.They didn't want to,but again,Link was a hero and always insisted to do the "right" thing.

-Are you sure you can sleep like that,Mr.Hero?…-

-I told you before,yes.Now don't worry and get some sleep,okay?-

-Damn you and your sweet words.- They mumbled,facing the wall while Link was facing them,watching them from the floor.

-Good night,shortie.-

-Good night…-

That night increased Link's worrying.Sometimes,he heard knocks.And sometimes,he found that his beloved friend wasn't there."Maybe he went to the kitchen",he tried to tell himself at first.But after they disappeared again,he HAD to search for them.When he was going to open the door of the house,they coincidentally entered it.

-What were you doing outside,shortie?Is everything alright?-

They almost melted because of his sweetness.They really thought they didn't deserve it.Someone like that shouldn't be in a house like that,but what could they di now?They weren't thinking about that when they invited him…  
They said that the cuccos from that woman escaped again and they helped her searching for them,and while the younger one showed that he didn't fully believed it,they didn't say anything and went to their room again.

-Shortie…- The hero said with sadness in his voice. -You remember that I promised to protect you,right?…-

Tears fell from their eyes.They were worrying him,HIM,the hero of Hyrule.Again,they didn't deserve his kindness.How would they explain it to him?…  
They felt lucky for darkness,if he could see them,he only would insist more.

-I know…- Was the only thing they answered.


	8. Saving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides what he wants

It was a kiss,just a kiss.Kisses didn't had to have any deeper meaning,right?  
That was the question Link and the redhead thought about again and again since it happened.The morning after he slept at their house,he noticed how sad they were,so,before going to the Death Mountain,he hugged them.He hugged them and told them everything was alright,and they mumbled nonsensical things.And just like Saria did when he was little and sad,he kissed their forehead.Why did he?He didn't know.He just…wanted to.But then why was he thinking about it every time he wasn't killing monsters?He found it strange,he didn't like feeling like that-yet he wanted to be like that again.To hug them,kiss their face and never let them go.Imagining it made his stomach feel funny,just like when he heard them laugh for the first time.  
Meanwhile,the redhead wanted the same.They felt so safe in Link's arms,so loved,so…  
Important.  
That's right,important.And it was LINK.That wasn't right.He was a hero,and they were…nobody.An ugly,disgusting and detestable nobody.Wishing for things like love,understanding and safety was stupid.Him,loving them?If he knew the truth,he would think they are disgusting.He wouldn't say it;he was way too kind.But he would drift away.He would visit him less and less,until the day he would say "Hi" to them would be a lucky one.They just knew it.His destiny was to be alive forever,to be a legend;theirs was just to die and be forgotten,if someone even remembered them.

When Link obtained the water medallion from Ruto,he felt curious.Curious about marriage,specifically.Maybe the changes were not only physical,as he began to understand,know and feel things he didn't before pulling out the Master Sword.  
He heard people mentioning how handsome he was, and teased him about marrying a pretty girl because he was "in the perfect age for it".He didn't pay attention to it until now.

-Navi?- He softly called his partner.They still could return to Kakariko in time,so they could sit down and rest for a bit,sitting against a big rock.

-What?-

-What does "marriage" mean to you,Navi?-

Navi giggled,thinking about how cute Link was.Even if he was older now,he still was a child in a way.And it was completely normal;he knew about things that no child knew,and he was quite a clever young man.But he still grown in a forest with eternal childs as family,so in some ways,he didn't know how to express himself,or how some feelings worked.

-Why?Does someone tickle your fancy?Is it Zelda?Ruto?…I know!It's Malon!-

Link shook his head in denial,smiling. -Nope.Just answer me,please.-

-Well,when you say you want to marry someone,you're saying you want to be with that person forever.-

That didn't clear his mind at all.There were some persons he wanted to be close with forever and ever,but he didn't want to marry them…  
A sigh came out.

-…When the love is a true one…-

-Exactly!-

-And how do I know it's true love or if it's just like a best friend?-

-Hum…let's see.Why don't you tell me how do you feel about that special girl?-

Girl?He didn't even know if they were a girl.He knew nothing about them,but he still wanted to be always at their side…

-Well…I always want to be at their side.If something bad happened to them,I would die.Not literally but;you know what I mean.-

-That's a good start.Come on,tell me more.-

-Their hands are so warm…I can hold any other's hand,and it wouldn't feel the same.I smile by just thinking about them,I know I can tell them anything and they wouldn't judge me,and when I'm at their side,it's like I always want to hug them.And kiss their face,and maybe their-…

Just like every time the redhead appears in a conversation or even in his thoughts,his face turned all red.The idea of kissing their lips sounded sooo nice to him.Navi kept giggling and pushed him playfully.

-Indeed,that's love,Link!-

-You really think so?…-

-Yes!And I think I know who you love.-

-You…!?-

-Of course,I know you better than anyone.Come on,let's hurry up to Kakariko!-

"Let's go to see them",she meant.And Link knew.But he just accompanied her giggles and rode Epona to the village with his newfound excitement.  
When they arrived,the village was burning.


	9. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and the beggar finally accept that they love each other
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And smut happens
> 
> Oh yeah,if someone is wondering;I'm making the beggar as mysterious as possible on purpose.Because,who would remember an indigent when talking about the great Hero of Time? (Well,the Hero itself would.But you know what I'm saying;)

They were running away.He didn't believe it at first,but it was plain obvious to him,and Navi agreed.After saving Kakariko and with it Impa,he went to check how the villagers were doing,and,of course,to see the redhead and tell them how he felt.He saw them,he called them,but they didn't answer.They just went to their house.

-Why did they…?-

-I don't know…-

-I'll go and see what's wrong with them.What if they're hurt?-

-You're right,let's go!-

He impatiently knocked the door.No answer,but he wasn't going to give up that easily.After more knocks,they finally opened the door and let him come inside.

-I'll leave you to it.- The fairy whispered to her partner before going to who knows where.

-So…what's up?- They asked while they walked towards their bedroom,more shy than usual.

-Why are you ignoring me?- He said,straightforward as ever.They sat in their bed and refused to meet his eyes.

-I am not ignoring you.-

-Of course not.- He sarcastically answered. -Is something wrong?Are you hurt?-

-No.Everything's alright.-

Silence.The blonde sat at his side,trying to catch their gaze without any result.

-I thought I lost you again.- 

That made the older one look at his eyes,saddened.How could they continue with this?It was going to end up badly,they knew it…but they couldn't resist the urge to take off his hat once again and play with his hair,smiling sadly.

-Don't worry,I'm here,see?-

Link smiled back and his beloved hugged him,letting him hide his face in their shoulder.They stayed like this for a while;hugging each other as if one of them would fade away if they separated.But one wanted to,so they pulled away.

-Link…-

Link noticed something was wrong by just hearing how they called him,so he shut them up in the best way he could think of:kissing their lips without letting go of their waist,hugging it tighter.They let out a little moan in surprise,but eventually kissed back shyly.Instinctively,they cupped his face with their hands.Between the kisses they ended up laying down,Link being on top of them.They realized what might happen if they continued,so they pulled him away,both of them panting.

-You don't want to do this,Link…-

-I know I do,I love you.-

Damn that cute smile,they thought.Even in a moment like that,he managed to be the sweetest man alive.It was because of that they had to stop him.They didn't want to dissapoint him like this.

-No,you don't.-

-I want to be with you like…forever.- He confessed,blushing for both the shyness and the heated moment they just had.

-Link…you don't know what you're saying.- "You don't know who I really are",they wanted to say.

-Of course I know it.I want to protect you,to make you happy…I want to love you…-

They gulped.What were they feeling?It was love,of course;and…was this what they called lust?They never felt it before,even after everything they had gone through.But with Link's sweet words,that husky voice and his passionate kisses,their whole body was burning with desire.

-What if after this,it isn't the same anymore?…-  
"When you see how nasty I really am",they tried to insist.

-Tell me the truth…don't you want to be happy?- He asked,moving his face closer and the redhead finally gave in,kissing him tenderly.He gladly kissed back, caressing every inch of their body.

-I want to be happy…- They finally answered. -Very happy.- 

Link wasn't surprised when he pulled their bangs away and saw that their eyes weren't the colour he expected.Instead,he thought they were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.  
He wasn't surprised when he took off their shirt and found no curves or whatsoever.  
He wasn't surprised when,while kissing their neck and torso found marks made by other people.Instead,he kissed them too,made new ones and made sure to please them and make them let out those little moans and gasps he loved,even if it was the first time heard them.  
He didn't flinch when he finally found he was a boy when his wandering hand found a bulge.Instead,he touched and played with it under his clothes.  
The redhead found himself moaning his lover's name and asking him to stop the teasing,and then he asked himself,Was he really doing this?So many persons had forced him,but he never begged and moaned like that.And thenI he realized the difference.This time,they weren't forcing him,they weren't fucking him.He was making love to him,and it felt amazing.

And of course,Link did not question anything when his thrusting did not hurt him at first.He didn't care about that;at that moment,he only cared about pleasing him and making him feel loved.And,to be sincere;the pleasure he was also feeling distracted his mind from any other thoughts.The only thing that mattered right now was them.  
While the blonde thrusted,the redhead moved his hips,making it easier for him.And then,interlacing their fingers,moaning "I love you"s and each other's names between kisses,they finally came.Soon after that they slept together,hugging each other tightly.Now,they weren't any doubts;what they felt was love,true love.

Some knocks were heard that night,but nobody answered.


	10. Promising you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They already have plans for when Link finally kicks Ganondorf's ass

For the first time in his life,when he woke up next to someone,he was happy.He played with his hair and kissed his handsome face with a smile on his face.The next thing he knew was that the blonde boy was on top of him returning the kisses he gave him.Soon giggling,affectionate insults and sweet words filled the room.Could they be happier?No.No money,accomplishments or fame would made them fully happy nor satisfied if they didn't have each other.  
A while after,they got out of bed,dressed up,and even if they wished to stay together,they both knew that Link had a mission to accomplish.

When he caught his lover getting rid of the green bow on the doorknob and throwing it away,he smiled sadly,but he was glad about it as he understood everything now;including what that green bow meant.He hugged him as a signal of "It's over","You have been through so much" and,of course,"I love you".He hugged back and,after a little moment of silence,the redhead sighed.

-I'm going to miss you so badly,little guy…-

-I'll miss you too,shortie…- He answered,putting his bangs out of his face to see his lovely eyes.He wasn't used to showing his eyes and forehead,but if Link liked it that much,he wouldn't mind to grow out his bangs and never hide his gaze anymore.For him,he would learn to look ahead and never looking back.

-Will you come back?-

-Before putting an end to all of this?I don't think so.-

-Oh…-

-But,hey…- He said,putting him closer with one arm and caressing his cheek with another. -After this ends,I'll be back,okay?And I'll never leave your side again.-

The older one smiled sweetly and,after separating from the hug,he raised his pinky finger.

-Promise?-

-Promise.-

Everyone kind of weirded out when they saw the "handsome boy in green" and the "redheaded man-whore" making a pinky promise and kissing afterwards.But the couple didn't give a damn about the others' reaction.

No more knocks were heard on the house that used to have a green bow on the doorknob.


	11. …Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is one of my favorite Links,and oh my,why did he had to suffer this much? <|3 
> 
> Also,listening to the sad soundtrack of Pokemon Explorers of Time/Sky like "Farther away" and "Don't ever forget" while writing this wasn't a good decision.Not at all.*Ugly crying*

-Thank you,Link…- Zelda said,smiling with a sadness that Link found quite strange. -Thanks to you,Ganon has been sealed away.Thus,peace will once again regain this world…for a time.-

"For a time?",Link thought.Did she mean that he…?No.It couldn't be.He made his duty,and now that horrible creature will never rise again.  
Right?

-All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…-

"No",he wanted to say."You didn't do anything wrong".But the princess kept talking,and he had never been the interrupting type.

-I was so young…I didn't comprehend the consequences of trying to control the sacred realm.- She finally met his gaze.She wasn't smiling anymore. -And I dragged you into this,too.-

"I helped you not because I had to,I helped you because I wanted to.Don't you understand?".But those words couldn't come out neither.

-Now it's my time to make up for my mistakes…you must lay the Master Sword to close the door of time.And I,as a sage,I can return you to your original time with the ocarina…-

-No…- He finally said."I want to be with you"."I want to be with him","I want to be at everyone's side"."I don't want to go".But only a "No" managed to came out.The princesas shook her head and put the ocarina between her lips.She was going to do it.She was really going to do it.  
Resigned,he did one last thing before going away.He kneeled down in front of her.  
"I'll do what I must",he said by doing that.

-It's time to say goodbye…-

She cried.And he cried,too.They cried because they won't see each other again.They cried because of what they had been through.They cried because of their destiny.They cried because of their lives.

-Now,go home…-

That oh so familiar melody sounded,and the last thing Link remembered about that was white.He felt dizzy and weird,and everything went white.When he regained his vision,he found that he was at the Temple of Time.He wasn't carrying the Master Sword anymore.He didn't feel the heaviness of the things he carried.  
He didn't want to,but he ended up looking at his body only to feel the urge to cry.He was a child,only a child.Not a hero.  
…Or maybe that was what he were all this time.A big child playing heroes,but the game ended already and he had to go back home.He shook his head.The game didn't end;he had one last mission,and when he accomplished it,everything will be over for real.  
Was he supposed to feel happy about that?

-Navi…Navi?- He looked at his side,searching for what now was his only friend.And the dearest one,actually.There she was,at his side,like she always had;but she didn't say anything this time. -Navi,are you alright?Do you feel dizzy?- He let out a childish chuckle. -I felt like that too,but I'm alright now.But I'm a bit hung-…

The little fairy stepped (or flew) back,still silent.Link began be really worried.He tried to reach for her,but she didn't let him touch her.

-Navi?What's wrong?-

She left him.She left him,just like everyone else did.She flied to the window,and flew to what Link knew it was far,very far from him.  
He didn't pretend to be a hero anymore.He cried and cried,like the sad,lost child he was.

 

He warned princess Zelda,and they soon announced that Ganondorf would be executed.Link was totally okay with that.In another time,he would feel bad;he was a kind hero,not a cruel,insensitive person.But after coming back to his original time,he…changed?  
He still wanted to help people,he still hated unfairness,he still was…himself.A bit more reckless and not so remorseful self,but still him.

Now,where was he supposed to go now?The royal family offered him a nice room in the castle and a job in the royal guard when he was older,but somehow,he didn't feel as happy as he should about that.  
What did he really wanted?Did he want something at all?  
Then,he felt how his heart was destroyed by a voice he had known very well.

-Something…sell me something…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…yeah…that's the ending.I wanted to leave it opened because I am not able to make poor Link suffer even more.So if Link stays sad and lonely or tries to be with his beloved beggar again is up to you.
> 
> Thanks for reading this,and for the kudos (if you have given me kudos,of course) and everything <3 I hope y'all liked it


End file.
